


Duet

by Latiwings



Series: Duet-verse: Mad Burnish Husbands AU [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mad Burnish husbands au, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: It’s been hours. Something must have happened.The Mad Burnish Husbands AU based onRae’s talented art, please check their stuff out. <3
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Duet-verse: Mad Burnish Husbands AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610875
Comments: 28
Kudos: 246





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Rae for allowing me to do this and put up with me sort of just...panicking all over the place tbh. This particular one shot was inspired by [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/kolio_fotia/status/1197750741584072704?s=20) but it uh, kinda went to a different direction.

Lio couldn’t concentrate.

Across the table Gueira was pacing with nervous energy, something that absolutely didn’t help with Lio’s current mood. He couldn’t blame his general though, not when they were anxious about the same thing.

“I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” Lio was trying to stay calm. Leaders couldn’t panic. He tried to make sense of the papers that were strewn on the table. Plans. Inventory. Numbers that may or may not mean something important. His brain wasn’t working.

It’s been hours. Something must have happened.

Gueira gritted his teeth. “Let me go out, boss. I’ll find them and - !”

He was interrupted by a burst of chatter outside their makeshift meeting room. There were some excited cheering. Gueira immediately walked past Lio, pushing the cloth-door aside to see what it was.

His eyes widened and the cloth slipped from his fingers. Gueira was out of the room in a heartbeat, running for the source of the commotion.

Lio let out a relieved sigh. Nobody was screaming for help, which only meant one thing.

“I’m home, firebug.”

The cloth-door was pushed aside again, this time by the person that he had been waiting hours for.

Galo Thymos-Fotia grinned at him, eyes sparkling. He had his leather jacket on for once, something that Lio noted but pushed aside for a more important matter.

He took three steps and pulled Galo into the room. The cloth-door fluttered down again, closed.

“Took you long enough,” Lio’s fingers weaved onto the lapels of the jacket, pulling his stupidly tall husband down. That’s when he realized exactly _why_ Galo had his jacket on; the tell tale flares of fresh ice wounds splashed on his chest, just barely covered. The edges were starting to fade to normal skin color but Galo was clearly still healing.

Lio's hold on the jacket lapels tightened. “Did you take them out?”

Galo let out a laugh, deep and warm. There was also a wheeze behind it that hurt Lio deeply. “Definitely! Did a clean job of it too, it’s going to be a while before they can replenish their equipment.” Burnish didn’t kill, and Galo took that oath to heart.

“Did anyone get caught?” It was meant to be a simple food raid.

“Nope,” Galo’s grin was bright, “Everyone’s back, safe and sound.”

Somewhere outside there was a loud yelp from Meis, followed by him yelling at Gueira to put him down. Lio had sent him with Galo instead of Gueira because for one, Meis was calmer and would suit to temper Galo’s boisterousness. The second reason was easy; Gueira and Galo was a horrid stealth combination.

“That’s good.” Lio’s fingers trailed on Galo's newest scars. These ones would heal, _was healing as it is_ , urged on by Lio’s flames sparking over his fingertips. It won’t be like the ones that made a permanent home on Galo’s left arm, underneath his leather sleeve.

Just thinking about _those_ scars made Lio **burn**.

With one strong tug Lio pulled Galo in, lips meeting. Their flames sung in synchrony, intertwining and weaving melodies. Lio’s heartbeat was in his ears, pulsing to the same rhythm as Galo's. Their Promares hummed, elated and alight beyond measure.

A hand rested on Lio's back, reassuring.

_('I'm still here.')_

Lio placed both his hands on Galo's chest, one hand over the heart.

_('I know. I'm glad.')_

There was a muffled shriek, followed by a burst of giggling.

Both of them pulled apart instantly, eyes going to the source of the sounds. Three Burnish children stood by the doorway, a pair of siblings and a friend. The older brother had his eyes closed and was valiantly using his hands to close his sister's eyes as well. It wasn't working, not when she was peeking through his fingers. His friend didn't even try, still giggling at the two leaders.

Galo burst into laughter, pulling away. Lio missed the warmth immediately.

“How’re my favourite kids doing tonight?” Galo asked. He picked up the girl when she insisted, holding her on his hip. His eyes softened considerably. “How are you doing, Airi?”

Airi pouted at him. "We're the only kids around."

“She missed you,” her older brother blurted out. “I mean, we missed you. You've been gone for so long!”

"Conrad, I was here the whole time," Lio pointed out flatly, just a bit miffed that they hadn't sought him out for company.

"Yea but it ain't the same," the third child, Philip, said. Conrad whacked him in the arm like that was an insult. Lio quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"That's because I'm the best, am I right?" Galo nuzzled the top of Airi's head. The small girl burst into giggles again. She was his favourite and she knew it. Airi had one hand splayed on Galo's chest where the ice wounds were, but Lio was pleased to note that the wounds were gone. The kiss amplified the healing, a useful trick that Lio was more than willing to make use of.

"I heard the adults saying you guys got attacked," Conrad said, wringing his hands. 'Heard' probably meant 'eavesdropped'. "Is that true?"

Philip cheered. "Bet their asses got kicked!"

"Language," Lio admonished, tone light. These weren’t his fighters; these were children. He reached out to pat Conrad's head reassuringly. "They got back okay."

“Yeah, nothing can take down the great Galo Thymos-Fotia after all!” Galo let out a triumphant shout. On his hip, Airi cheered along, throwing her hands in the air.

Philip’s eyes were sparkling, like how they did whenever Galo decided to talk about his adventures. Conrad still didn’t look particularly convinced.

Galo went down on a knee in front of the boy. Conrad wasn’t easy to convince, cautiousness coming from circumstances that was best left in the past. “Con, are you alright?”

“Mhmm,” Conrad nodded quietly. When Galo took the boy’s hands, there were agitated sparks, his Promare betraying his real state of mind.

“You can sleep with us tonight,” Galo’s voice became low, soft, “What do you say, kiddo?” He threw a quick, apologetic look at Lio for the sudden invitation.

Lio nodded slightly. As if he was about to turn down a child in distress. Both of them could never do it. Besides, it won’t be the first time they shared their bed with the kids. They needed reassuring in the form of protective figures and who better fit that criteria than the two leaders of the settlement?

Conrad’s flames were dancing over Galo’s knuckles now. Despite the merry sparkings, Galo merely brushed his thumb across the back of the boy's hand. Around Galo, the children never had to be uncomfortable with their Promares.

The boy nodded again, still quiet. Galo offered him a smile before jolting suddenly. “Ah!”

Lio was alert in an instance, fire on his palm. “What’s wrong!?”

“No no,” Galo slid Airi down to the floor. “I forgot about these.” His hand went for his jacket pocket and took out an assortment of sweets. Some were a little crushed. “I got these for you guys.”

Lio’s heart skipped a beat. He closed his fingers and quietened his flame but it didn’t stop his Promare from singing at how _warm_ Galo was.

Philip and Airi gasped, squealing in delight. Their hands darted out to grab several of the offered sweets. Conrad hesitantly took one but Galo rolled a few more onto his palm.

The cloth-door was pushed open.

“There you are,” the woman that peeked in let out a relieved sigh. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Your parents are worried for you. You kids need dinner!”

“Gilda. Is there enough food for everyone?” Lio asked, arms crossing.

“Yes, which means you’ll be having dinner, big boss. No arguments,” Gilda replied. Galo was chortling at the somewhat befuddled look on Lio’s face when Gilda rounded on him as well. “You too, Galo! Both of you need to eat. I don’t need to remind the two of you all the time!”

“Yes ma’am,” Galo wasn’t going to argue with her, no way.

“Good,” Gilda gestured for the children to follow her. “If I don’t see the two of you at the dinner table in the next hour, I’ll personally deliver dinner to your bed. Come on kids. Food, then it’s bedtime.”

“Dinner together?” Airi asked Galo, eyes wide.

“We’ll be there,” Galo patted her cheek, “Eat well now.”

There was no more protests as Gilda ushered the three kids away. Galo brushed the dirt off his knee as he stood up.

Lio’s eyes were still on the cloth-door. “It’s good that everyone got to eat something today,” he murmured. His mind went back to the numbers, papers on the table. Someday, three meals a day would be the norm. He’ll make sure of that.

Lio turned around to see Galo popping something into his own mouth. “Galo, what.”

Galo smiled widely, leaning in. Lio tilted his head, leaning in curiously.

A tug, another kiss.

_**Sweet.** _

A burst of sweet flavour in his mouth and Lio pulled back, surprised. He rolled the sweet that Galo had pushed into his mouth, the familiar flavour confirmed when his husband held up the wrapper.

“Your favourite,” Galo said softly, “Had to swipe some on my way out.”

.

.

_They were on the run. There was no food._

_“Here,” small Lio offered a sweet. He had kept it for the longest time, his favourite, but he had also noticed Galo was hungry. It wasn’t a hard decision to make. Galo came first._

_“I’ll pay you back some day,” Galo said. “I promise!”_

_“You don’t have to,” Lio giggled slightly. Their life on the run was miserable but with Galo, it never seemed too bad. “Galo, you’re such a -”_

.

.

“...Dork,” Lio breathed out. He tried scowling but the expression didn’t make it into his eyes. “This better not be the reason you got shot.”

Galo had a hand on Lio’s waist. His expression was of utmost innocence. “Of course not.”

“And you better have brought back substantial food, not only deserts.”

“Ye of little faith,” Galo laughed lightly. He pulled back and held out his arm.“Can I take you out for dinner, firebug?”

Lio smiled. His Promare burbled happily, nestled in his chest. He took Galo’s arm. “Let’s go, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Mad Burnish Husbands AU yes 
> 
> \+ Thank you so much for allowing me to write about your AU I’m very blessed.
> 
> \+ I have not yet watched the movie, I am only majorly spoiled by all relevant plot points (I think) so if anything is off...I’m sorry. 
> 
> \+ Airi, Conrad and Philip. I had entire head canons for them in the process of writing this fic so here are some for those interested:  
> -> Conrad and Airi are siblings, Conrad awakened first and got kicked out of the house by his parents. Airi didn’t want to let her older brother go, so she became rather distressed, awakening as well.  
> -> Conrad and Airi aren’t their real names. Galo named Airi (for love and flowers) and Lio named Conrad, for his bravery in keeping the siblings alive on the streets before Galo and Lio found them.  
> -> Philip was a Burnish child with Burnish parents. His family technically took in Conrad and Airi.  
> -> Currently they are the only children in the establishment but from this fic to the events of the movie, they would have gotten a whole lot more. (Which sucks, I know)
> 
> \+ Gilda isn’t mine. She’s Rae’s OC and she’s great! (Her fate, not so much)
> 
> \+ If Galo and Lio are both Mad Burnish how is the movie going to proceed, you ask? Aina in Galo’s place looking up to Heris and having to confront her is good stuff. (That and Aina + Lio + Galo as a trio is hilarious)
> 
> \+ I have _feelings_ for this AU and am very tempted to continue a few more fics but let me know what you guys think!


End file.
